The invention relates to an electrical controller and to a controller system having such a controller.
The invention is based on the object of providing an electrical controller and a controller system that enable a safety-oriented data transfer that is as flexible as possible.
The invention achieves this object by way of an electrical controller having a first interface via which data are able to be transferred; a second interface, separate from the first interface, via which data are able to be transferred; a control unit; and an operating mode memory for storing operating mode information, the control unit being configured to operate the controller in a first safety-oriented operating mode or in a second safety-oriented operating mode depending on the stored operating mode information. The invention further achieves this object by way of a controller system having said electrical controller and one or more of a motion controller, a programmable logic controller, and a safety controller.
The electrical controller has a first (field bus) interface via which data are able to be transferred bidirectionally.
The electrical controller furthermore has a second (field bus) interface, separate from the first interface, via which data are able to be transferred bidirectionally, independently from the first interface.
The electrical controller furthermore has a control unit, for example in the form of a microprocessor and associated program memory.
The electrical controller furthermore has an operating mode memory for storing operating mode information. The operating mode memory may be for example a nonvolatile memory, for example a flash memory. The operating mode information may be stored as a binary value at a predefined memory location of the operating mode memory.
The control unit is designed to operate the electrical controller in a first safety-oriented operating mode or in a second safety-oriented operating mode depending on the stored operating mode information. With regard to the basics of safety-oriented operating modes, reference is made to the relevant specialist literature. It is understood that the control unit may be designed to operate the electrical controller in a first safety-oriented operating mode, in a second safety-oriented operating mode or in a further (third, fourth, etc.) safety-oriented operating mode depending on the stored operating mode information. In other words, it is possible to switch between more than two different safety-oriented operating modes. To this end, the electrical controller may also have more than two different interfaces.
According to one embodiment, the control unit in the first safety-oriented operating mode is designed to perform a safety-oriented data transfer, in particular exclusively, via the first interface.
According to one embodiment, the control unit in the first safety-oriented operating mode is designed to receive and to store a parameter set from a motion controller, which is in particular designed so as to be separate from the electrical controller, via the first interface, to receive a Cyclic Redundancy Check (CRC) code, dependent on the parameter set, from a safety controller, which is designed in particular so as to be separate from the electrical controller and the motion controller, via the first interface, to check whether the received CRC code corresponds to the received parameter set or is able to be calculated from the received parameter set using an algorithm, and to control the operation of the controller depending on the received parameter set if the received CRC code corresponds to the received parameter set. Error processing may otherwise be performed.
The first safety-oriented operating mode may be used for example together with what is known as controller-based automation, which is based on central motion tracking that is predefined by way of the motion controller.
According to one embodiment, the control unit in the second operating mode is designed to perform a safety-oriented data transfer via the first interface and/or via the second interface.
According to one embodiment, the electrical controller has a storage medium. The control unit in the second operating mode is designed to read a parameter set stored on the storage medium, to read a CRC code, dependent on the parameter set, from the storage medium, to check whether the read CRC code corresponds to the read parameter set, and to control the operation of the controller depending on the parameter set if the read CRC code corresponds to the read parameter set. Error processing may otherwise be performed.
According to one embodiment, the first interface is an EtherCAT interface. The safety-oriented data transfer via the first interface may be based on the FSoE (Fail Safe over EtherCAT) protocol.
According to one embodiment, the second interface is an EtherCAT interface or a Profinet interface. The safety-oriented data transfer via the second interface may be based on the FSoE protocol or based on the PROFIsafe protocol.
The controller system has an electrical controller described above, and/or a motion controller, and/or a programmable logic controller (PLC), and/or a safety controller.
The prior art discloses what are known as safety communication paths (for example FSoE over EtherCAT, PROFIsafe over ProfiNet, etc.), a particular type of safety communication path being fixedly assigned to a controller in the prior art. If the type of safety communication path of the controller is intended to be changed, it is generally necessary to perform a hardware adjustment, for example by exchanging an interface card in the controller.
According to the invention, it is now possible, by way of a purely software-based setting in the controller, to switch between various communication paths, including the respective safety communication. By way of example, it is possible to switch between a safety-oriented communication based on what is known as a controller-based topology and a safety-oriented communication based on what is known as a drive-based topology, without it being necessary to change the hardware.
If for example a controller-based topology is set by way of the operating mode information stored in the operating mode memory, the safety-oriented protocol FSoE may be set via a system bus of the controller. A motion controller transfers a safe parameter set to the controller at the beginning. A safety controller then transmits a CRC of this safe parameter set to the controller in order to confirm and to validate the safe parameter set in the controller.
If for example a drive-based topology is set by way of the operating mode information stored in the operating mode memory, the safety-oriented protocol FSoE or PROFIsafe may be routed via the field bus. A safety-oriented programmable logic controller via field bus is also necessary in the system, for example a safe Siemens controller. The safe parameter set and the associated CRC for validating the safe parameter set are in this case stored on one or more storage media of the controller.
By way of the parameter set, it is possible for example to set general safety functions, such as for example SLS (safely limited speed), SS1 (safe speed 1), safe encoder settings, safe addresses, etc.
The invention is described in detail below with reference to the drawings.